1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic accessory equipment, and more specifically to a light stand for supporting photographic lighting equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable light stands and tripods are well known and widely used for a variety of purposes, and in particular for photographic purposes. Most photographers have used a tripod to support a camera for added stability, and many use tripods as lighting stands, mounting strobes and other lighting accessories atop the tripod. Professional photographers rely on durable and heavy-duty equipment to do their jobs.
Video and cinema photographers in particular require powerful lighting that, unlike the strobe lights used for still photography, must light a scene continuously during filming. Lamps for video and cinematic lighting are generally relatively heavy and require substantial electrical power for continuous operation. Outside of a studio, the availability of lighting can become a limiting factor in successfully filming a scene.
Television news video crews exemplify the need for a portable lighting source, and especially for a portable source of power for the lighting. Television news video crews often rely on a truck to carry video equipment, including lighting, to the site of a remote news story or live interview. While the truck can be outfitted with a generator or other power source to power lights, the video crew is often limited by the length of power cords in their ability to reach a remote site.
Portable battery packs can be employed, but become additional and separate pieces of equipment to be carried. Additionally, lighting equipment must be adapted for use with such batteries. Most battery packs used in the video and cinematographic industry are intended for use with video cameras, adapted for use with quick-mount battery adapters found on cameras and not for the connectors used by most lighting accessories.
Various portable photographic lighting stands and fixtures have been attempted and employed, but none heretofore have provided an adequate solution for remote video and cinematographic situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,228, issued on Sep. 24, 2002 to F. Bosnakovic, discloses a portable vertical support having a self-contained battery. Used for supporting photographic equipment, and in particular a photographic light, the portable vertical support has batteries contained within a hollow center of a center, upright post. This arrangement limits the ability to quickly change batteries once the batteries in use lose their charge. Additionally, the arrangement lacks the convenience of compatibility with rechargeable battery packs that are already in common use in the video and cinematography industry. Finally, no provision is made for an indication of the remaining battery life or charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,170, issued on Jun. 1, 1965 to L. Kille, discloses an electronic flash apparatus. The apparatus includes a housing containing batteries and other electronics, and a telescoping mast supporting a photographic flash or strobe type light source. Wiring connecting the batteries to the light source is coiled around the mast. The electronic flash apparatus, however, has no provision for a quick-mount battery pack. Additionally, the arrangement lacks the convenience of compatibility with rechargeable battery packs that are already in common use in the video and cinematography industry. Finally, no provision is made for an indication of the remaining battery life or charge.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a light stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.